


Summer break

by Purple_Jay



Category: Dimension 20:Fantasy High
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, YES the god, bi Fig Faeth, bi Gorgug Thistlespring, gay Adaine Abernant, gay Kristen Applebees, gay Riz Gukak, pan Fabian Seacaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Jay/pseuds/Purple_Jay
Summary: There's a hole in my heart where fantasy high is, and there is no fanfiction to fix that, so here I am. Sorry if it sucks this is my first fanfic and i'm doing this on my own.--After everything that happened there is still so much to look forward to. Did that kiss with Gorgug and Ragh lead to anything. How is Adaine dealing with her panic attacks. Does Kristen figure out how to talk to tracker without being an akward bean. Will Fabian and Riz's friendship lead somewhere new. Find out this summer break.--





	1. New beginnings

It's been weeks since the prompocalypse. Fabian and Riz have strengthened there friendship, Adaine has gotten actually medication for her anxiety which helps, Tracker and Kristen have been slowly but surely developing a relationship, and Gorgug has been trying a relationship with Zelda but Ragh has been acting weird lately. It's the last day of school when the bad kids meet up for their final day as freshman.

**Fabian's POV**

I walk up to school and spot Riz, Adaine, fig , and Kristen pile out of Gilear's car.

I hear his monotone voice call out to them " I'll drive you guys later for some ice cream".

Fig cheerily replies " See you later Gilear also you have sauce on your shirt".

Before he drives off to park I see him try to wipe it off. As the walk up they spot me near the entrance. We all say our hellos when Riz asks if I knew where Gorgug was.

"Probably with Zelda or Rugh who knows," I reply.

It's been really weird between them three. We were all rooting for Gorgug and Zelda, but after he kissed Ragh we weren't so sure. As much as it loathes me to admit it, Gorgug and Zelda are cute together, yet there is still this chemistry between all three of them. Not only is Ragh friends with Gorgug but oddly zelda too. I get pulled from my thoughts as I hear someone shouting.

"Hey guys how are you all doing!" Gorgug bounds up to us excitedly while holding Zelda's hand and Ragh by his side.

"Doing good dude, oh are we all still meeting after school for ice cream?"Kristen says hopefully.

We continue this conversation as we wait for the warning bell to ring. We decide since it's only a half day we decide to meet for lunch at Basar's.

**Time Skip Gorgug's POV**

As me and Zelda walk out of my last class of the day, Ragh comes by excitedly.

"You guys won't believe this. Shelford came to the LGBTQ+ student union and said next year he'd like to join and be our first ace member!" he babbles happily.

How he is  right now is so different from the guy I saw the first day of school. This version of him is so much more carefree and open. It's a good look on him. The conversation flows as we walk to his truck. We turn on the radio and just jam out as we make our way to Basrar's.

**Third Person**

The bad kids and their friends meet up inside. Their conversations switch from topic to topic. From summer plans to band practices and the best ice cream flavors. Before they leave Fig asks if they would like to have a sleepover.

She tries to convince them saying " Come on guys we rarely all get to hang out, and I want to start this summer off the right way!"

Easily persuaded they all agree to meet up at the Stronghold Towers.

 


	2. Sleepover Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad kids and friends are kicking off the summer with a sleepover party.

After ice cream everyone splits to regroup later at the Strongtower Luxury Apartments at Riz's place.The gang even bully kristen into inviting Tracker. They all change into their pajamas. Kristen,Riz and Zelda are dressed in onesies. Gorgug, Fabian, Adaine are dressed in sweats and a plain t-shirts. Tracker and Ragh are in shorts and tanks. Skolanda is setting up snacks before she goes out for a night shift.

"See you guys later if you need anything bother Gilear," she calls out before leaving.

As soon as she leaves everyone starts arguing on what to do first.

**Gorgug's POV**

"Okay we will start with never have I ever, truth or dare, and later see where the night takes us. Oh and Adaine can you get some pineapple juice and coconut vodka to make shots for never have I ever?" Fig asks

"Why not... Actually let me try something real quick," she tells her. 

She pulls out a shot glass filled with alcohol and takes a sip. Seemingly satisfied she pulls out fourty-four more and gives each of us five.

"Since none of us really knows how to mix drinks I just pulled out pre made ones, also it''s just easier." she explains.

Fig starts talking to all of us."Nice okay i'll explain the rules. Everyone starts with five drinks, someone says something they have never done before, and if you've done it before then you have to take a drink. Whoever finishes first loses, or wins depending on how you see it. Who wants to start" 

Fabian the naturally leader chimes in "I'll go first, never have I ever kissed a guy".

I blush glancing at Ragh as we both take our shots. I see Fig and Zelda take theirs too.

Much to my dismay Fabian comments on my shot," I totally forgot you and Ragh kissed".

"What never experimented before?" Zelda says in our defense.

"Of course not why would I need to, there's plenty of hot women out there," he replies cockily.

I look over at Riz and see a somber look pass before he quickly changes his expression back. If you didn't know to look you wouldn't be able to tell. We bonded over being the resident nerds of the group telling each other secrets that the rest of the group doesn't know. Like his crush on Fabian, or mine on Ragh even though I still really Zelda. It's really confusing, but having a good friend like Riz really helps. We both never had many friends before so it's new for both of us. 

Interrupting my inner monologue Adaine cuts in " Your a pig, whatever never have I ever done drugs before".

Me, Zelda, Fabian, Tracker, and Fig all take a shot.

"I get most of you guys but Gorgug," Adaine questions scandalized.

"Why just me is it because I don't seem cool enough?" I ask a little hurt.

"Yeah Adaine ,Gorgug can totally hang, but just out of curiosity what drug did you take and when?" Fig asks.

I look at Zelda so she can answer for me,"I can tell you guys that. As you all probably know my parents are kind of party animals. One day when Gorgug came over to meet my parents officially after dinner they offered some cloves. Not wanting to seem rude he said yes. So we spent the rest of the night watching disney movies, eating all the snacks, and high as a kite. It was actually fun Gorgug is cute high".

"My man, that's actually super sick!" Riz exclaims.

The rest of the night goes similarly. Me and Tracker end with one shot, Ragh and Riz end with two, Adaine and Kristen have three, and Fabian, Rig, and Zelda finish all of theirs.

**Ragh POV**

Ever the hostess Fig says "All right next is Truth or DARE!"

Fabian goes first because of course he has to go first,"I wanna start, Ragh , Truth or Dare?"

Feeling a little warm and lazy from the shots I don't want to get up, so I answer truth.

"Did you enjoy kissing Gorgug?" he asks smirking at me like the asshole he is.

That is not what I was expecting and it renders me speechless.

"Come on anyone would enjoy kissing Gorgug that is a pointless question," Zelda says trying to avert Fabian's attention.

Of course he doesn't let it go " We all know the kiss meant more than if someone else in the group had done it. You chose truth now answer."

What a dick. Not one to come down from a challenge I answer him,"Fine fuck you whatever it doesn't even matter. I don't even remember much of the kiss. I was in a bad place after my talk with Dayne and here comes this absolute goof kisses just to help me accept myself. It was an important moment for me, and I guess I enjoyed it, I dunno it was my first kiss with a guy."  

It felt like I had word vomited. That's the most I've told anyone about my emotions and it makes me feel exposed. Like they can see my inner thoughts. As if they knew I lied about not remembering how the kiss felt. Or how my feelings for Gorgug were more than just platonic. The silence starts to grate on my nerves. The longer everyone stays silent, the heavier the pressure on my chest feels.

Surprisingly it's Zelda that breaks the silence,"Raph, Gorgug outside now we need to have a talk".

Fuck. FUCK. She knows. She won't let me hang out with them anymore because I have a freaky crush on her boyfriend. Sure at first I only liked Gorgug, but overtime they all have become my friends. Zelda especially became a good friend of mine. Protecting me when Fabian acts like a jerk, or giving me a chance to rant when something particularly shitty happens and I just want to let out the rage. I don't want to lose any of them. Even Fabian, while he is a grade A asshole underneath that he is still a good friend.

"Come on Ragh" Zelda calls out softly, giving me a small smile trying to comfort me.

Never one to go against her I follow them outside.

**Zelda's POV**

I grab Gorgug and Raph's arm leading them out to the porch.

"Look you guys are my boys. Gorgug I like you a lot, and Ragh you've become my bestfriend. But I know something is going on between the two of you".

I try to seem as gentle as possible, but I can still see both of them tense.

"Look Zelda you guys are some of my best friends, and I don't want to jeopardize this with a stupid crush. It's probably just because he was the person to help me accept myself," he says frantically trying to make his crush on Gorgug seem like nothing.

Before I can calm him down Gorgug cuts."Woah, woah, woah there is no way we are going to get rid of you Ragh. Your our best friend too. I know i'm not good with emotions, but whatever this is we will figure this out". 

Oh Gorgug trying to soothe Ragh insecurities despite having his own. Which is something we'll have to come back to later.

"Ragh, I did not bring you out here because i'm mad about you two liking each other. I wanted to suggest a relationship between the three of us. This is something I wanted to do for a while," after my mini speech I look up to see both of them looking at me paralyzed.

"Wait so me and you, me and Ragh, and Ragh in you... in a relationship." Gorgug states confusedly.

"Exactly obviously me and Ragh will be nothing more than platonic because of his sexuality, unless of course he decides differently later. But me and Ragh will have a romantic relationship with you maybe more later. This is what we needed to talk about because I see how you guys look at the other when you think they aren't looking, and we all obviously care about each other." I pause and can see I have their attention,"But first you need to talk about your feelings for each other."

Ragh surprises me by going first"Well if it wasn't obvious Gorgug I like you a lot. You've helped me accept my sexuality and you are the most sincere person I've ever met." 

Gorgug looks equally surprised but looks at Ragh and says,"This has been difficult because i'm not great at emotions whether it's mine or others, but I could tell that the way I feel about you Ragh is how I feel about Zelda. I lo-like you both a lot. I am 100% willing to try out this new relationship".

We are all looking at each other not knowing what to do next. All of a sudden I feel Gorgug bring his arms around us into a group hug. His hugs are warm making you feel better no matter the situation. I feel him kiss the corner of my mouth and I look up to him glancing at Ragh mouth. I give the barest hint of a nod as if giving him permission. I move to his side giving him room to bring Ragh closer. He brings his hands from Ragh's waist to the back of his head slowly moving forward, giving him an out in case his actions aren't warranted. Their lips meet chaste at first, but it slowly turns more sensual as they grow more confident. Seeing my boys happy in more ways than one is getting me in the mood. I move my hands from Gorgug's stomach to his hip were they meet their destination at his crotch. I reach down his sweats and leisurely palm him through his boxers. As this is happening l tug at his shirt trying to get my lips on as much of his skin as possible. Then I feel Gorgug move away. He looks disappointed as he uses one hand to pull away from Ragh and another to remove mine from his pants.

He blushes, looks up, and flusteredly says,"As much as I enjoy this I'd rather not have our first time this close by to my friends, and I feel like we need to establish boundaries".

Me and Ragh make eye-contact giving a knowing look of pride and affection at how considerate our boyfriend is. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions on future chapters or anything else I'd love to hear them.


	3. Hakuna your Tatas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math of the Talk and the what happened between the rest of the gang during it.

**Riz POV**

I can’t believe that actually happened. I knew Gorgug had struggled to understand his feelings for Ragh, and how it affected his relationship with Zelda. And it was obvious that Ragh felt something for Gorgug, but I didn’t think they were going to hash it out tonight. Immediately after they disappear through the door I explode at Fabian.

“What the hell that was an asshole move,”I’m full on shouting at Fabian

“Come on don’t get mad at me, I’m not the one who has a crush on someone in relationship,”he rebukes like his point is valid.

“You can’t control who you develop feelings for, and it’s not your decision to decide when they talk about it,” I spit back defensively.

“Whatever,”he huffs.

I can’t even say I’m mad at him because of my stupid crush on him. What would he do if he found out. How would he react. With disgust maybe even anger.

“Why are you so pissy about it anyways.”

“Uh because their my friends, and I care about them,”I say disbelievingly.

How do I have actually feelings for this guy YES why must you test me like this.

“Okay guys let's call down,”Kristen ,ever the peacemaker, says trying to calm us down.

“Are you mad at me,”Fabian asks uncharacteristically quiet.

I don’t know what to say. Should I say yes and side with my friends, or say no to preserve our friendship.

I end up saying,”I’m not mad just disappointed that you have reverted back to your old persona of not giving a shit about others.”

I can tell everyone is shocked by my response. There gaping at me like I grew an extra head, and Fabian is flushed and frowning sadly towards the ground.

“I’m… sorry I guess it was insensitive,”he mumbles.

“Don’t tell me tell Ragh when he gets back.”

Fig inhales deeply before saying”I think we’ve had enough party games how about we pick a movie to watch before they come back inside.”

“Sounds fun what should we watch,”Adaine asks.

Just like that we act like nothing happened going back to bickering about trivial things that don’t matter. Like what type of movie to watch. 

But we all stop bickering when Adaine says,”I’ve never watched a disney movie.”

“Same here my parents said there wasn’t enough Helio and that it was a bad influence,”Kristen answers unsure of herself.

“I can’t believe my girlfriend has never seen a Disney movie, I’ve failed as a girlfriend,”Tracker gasps dramatically falling over onto Kristen.

“The only way to fix this is for a … Disney movie marathon,” I reply back in a equally as dramatic voice as Tracker.

“But what movie,”Fig asks.

“Yeah there’s so many,” Fabian replies .

Just like that we go back to bickering to what they must see. We decided on Lion king, Fox and the Hound, and Finding Nemo. As we gather snacks and blankets for the movie the door to the porch creaks open. We all flinch forgetting about the mess from earlier. It seems to have gone well from how close they are together. Gorgug is in the middle one arm over both of them, and both Zelda and Ragh have a hand in Gorgug’s sweatpant pocket. Although they also look a bit ruffled up, wonder what’s up with that. I turn to look at Fabian tilting my head toward the trio. 

He huffs at me but compiles,”Look Ragh, guys, I’m sorry about what I did before that was a dick move and I made a real ass of myself.”

Ragh looks up Fabian and says, “You know what, it’s fine I’m over it now.”

He smiling a little bit. It’s crazy the emotional transformation that he’s gone through. Before he would have tried to pick a fight with Fabian.

Surprisingly it’s Tracker that speaks up, “Something up with you three you seem awfully close.”

All three of them are blushing now both Ragh and Gorgug shyly looking down, but Zelda is smirking proudly.

“Mmm maybe something happened care to tell them Gorgug,”she looks at him expectantly.

“So um, we worked things out, and I guess I’m the proud boyfriend of Zelda and Ragh,” he says quietly with a tiny grin on his face.

I’m speechless and I know I’m not the only one. Can’t believe all three of them are in a relationship now. 

“So Gorgug managed to get a girlfriend and a boyfriend before me, wow who knew Gorgug had game.” It’s Fig who says this, not surprisingly. 

She connected to him first and felt it as his friend her duty to take him under her wing. Seems like he sprouted his own wings. 

**Ragh POV**

Everyone seemed to take the news well enough.

“Now what are we doing maybe no more Truth or Dare,”suggests Zelda.

“We’ve decided on a Disney marathon since Adaine and Kristen haven’t seen any. We chose Lion King, Fox and the Hound, and Finding Nemo,” Fig says excitedly.

We all settle in our spots getting comfy. I lean against Gorgug with Zelda nestled in between us, we’re sharing the small pull-out  couch. 

“Hmm so warm,” she mumbles.

“Wow using us for our body heat are you now,” Gorgug quips but there’s only fondness behind his words.

“Should have known you just wanted me for my body,” I add dramatically.

“Gasp I can’t believe my full proof plan has been exposed.”

“Shut up and get ready to watch a masterpiece,”Fig hissed.

I try to pay attention, but I’ve seen this before and the warmth of two bodies pressed against me is distracting. Not even in  _ that  _ way either. Gorgug has one arm wrapped around my shoulder, lightly rubbing circles on my arm. Zelda is snuggling against both of us, small enough that her horns only barely come up to our chest.

“FUck you Scar,” Adaine yells shocking me.

Ah yes The scene. I’d space out so much I didn’t realize we had gotten there yet. Both Adaine and Kristen are angry crying right now.

“Why I thought you said Disney movies were cute and fun,”Kristen yelled.

“Well yes but they are all actually sad and then you learn a ‘lesson’ afterwards. Just keep watching,”Tracker said trying to calm them down.

It’s a lost cause. No one can get through Lion King without at least misty eyed. Even I can admit that. They stop sniffling when Pumba and Simon are introduced, and are giggling at Hakuna Matata. The fight scene has everyone laughing, but it gets tense again when Scar and Simba are fighting.

“Haha that’s what you get you trick bitch,”Adaine whoops.

That got the rest of us howling in laughter.

“I’ll admit I was skeptical at first but I see the appeal,” Kristen wheezes out.

“Alright since you ‘see the appeal’ why don’t we start the next one,” Fig suggests with an evil grin.

The rest on the night goes like that. Some awing, crying, laughing, and then a happy ending. Me, Gorgug, and Zelda have gone from sitting up to laying down with Zelda being sandwiched in between the both of us. Finding Nemo is playing in the background, but we stopped paying attention awhile ago.

“Babe whatcha thinking,”Zelda whispers.

“Are you talking to me,” I questioned, she never called Gorgug babe.

“Yeah you, not a fan of babe. How bout honey, honey bun, sweets, sugar, I can keep going,” she teased.

“Shush you guys don’t really use pet names I was just wondering.”

“Would you want to, use pet names that is,”Gorgug asked.

“I already call you two my boys.”

“True, true I guess I’m comfortable with pet names, but it’s got to happen naturally,”I replied answering both of them.

“Okay how about we get to sleep,” Gorgug suggests giving each of us a good night kiss on our foreheads.

“All right night my boys,” Zelda concedes, “but only for more good night kisses from my boos.”

I give her shoulder a kiss, and a quick peck to Gorgug. When Gorgug goes to give her another kiss she cups his face to deepen the kiss.

When she breaks the kiss she looks back at us and says, “Now,now Gorgug don’t go holding out on our dear Ragh.”

“He doesn’t have t-”I start protesting but get cut off by Gorgug.

His lips meet mine slow at first but it deepens with a swipe of his tongue. He pulls back nipping at my lips, and gives me a final chaste kiss to soothe the pain.

“I’d never hold back against you two don’t worry,” he whispers so that only we can hear.

I feel Zelda shiver in volunteeringly, and I don’t blame her.   
“Good night sleep tight,” Gorgug says with a small smirk on his face, what a dork.

It’s only been a couple hours and I already feel like i’m falling in love with them.


	4. Having a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after the sleepover. The girls go shopping, the adults, Fabian, and Riz go to the boardwalk were something unexpected happens, and Ragh and Gorgug are probably off at the park or something.

**Fabian POV**

I startle awake to the sound of the door opening. I crouch in front of Riz and look up to see it’s only Sklonda coming back from her shift.

“Hey sorry did I wake you,” she whispered aware that everyone else was still asleep.

“It’s fine I’ve always been a light sleeper,” I assure her.

With father like mine and what went down in the passed year I’ve become more aware of  my surroundings.

“Okay try to go back to sleep I bet y’all stayed up late”.

“Yeah we were having a disney marathon fell asleep some time early morning”.

“M’kay good night then,” she murmurs walking to her room.

“Night,” I call out last minute.

It’s going to take a little bit before I can fall asleep again, so I decide to survey the room. I look over at the pullout couch and see Gorgug and Ragh snuggling and what I think is Zelda squished in between them. I think I can see her horns peeking out from the top. Looking at them still gives me an inkling of guilt. I move on spotting Kristen and Tracker sharing a lazyboy. Once Kristen got over the jitters of dating they turned out to be an annoyingly cute couple. On the floor Fig and Adaine are in a heap of blankets and pillows. Surprisingly they have been getting really close lately. Lastely to my left is Riz. Not wanting the floor we chose to share the smaller couch. Riz is wrapped up in a fluffy blanket quietly snoring. It’s been weird lately with these unwanted feelings. Not wanting to think anymore I focus on my breathing slowly falling back asleep.

\---

I wake back up to the sound of sizzling bacon, and the sweet smell of pancakes. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I look over to the kitchen seeing Skolanda nursing a cup of coffee, Zelda making pancakes, Ragh cooking the bacon, and Gorgug cutting fruit. Glancing to the living room I see everyone else in different states of awake. I stand up walking over to the kitchen area.

“Any chance I could get a cup of coffee,” I ask groggily.

“Sure thing here  you go.” It’s Gorgug who says this reaching for a mug, “Do you want me to leave some room for creamer,” he asks.

“Nah i’ll take it black,”I answer.

He pours me a cup and hands it over. As I’m sipping it I look over and see three mugs that seem to belong to the thruple. 

“Didn’t take you guys for coffee drinkers”.

Zelda laughs and says, “Only my mug has coffee, Gorgug has a sweet tooth his is hot chocolate, and Ragh also has hot chocolate he is not much of a coffee person. Of course both of them are freakish morning people”.

God they are tooth-rotting cute.

“Are the rest of you guys going to get up or just leave me to suffer with the insufferably happy trio,” I complain loudly to the others.

Sklonda huffs and joins in on the teasing, “Tell me about it should have seen them earlier when they were half-awake and it was only me suffering from the cuteness overload”.

Gorgug is blushing trying to hide his face behind Ragh, who is very softly smiling, and Zelda is beaming proudly. How gross. Eventually the rest of the gang gets up sleepily eating breakfast. Subtle I look over at Riz who for once is eating slowly. We all perk up at the sound of the door knob being jiggled and Gilear comes stumbling through the door. 

“I was told that there was yogurt by Fig over text,” he explains in his monotone voice.

We all let the tension we were holding bleed out at the sight of Gilear.

“Yeah sorry I lied I worry you weren’t eating real food Sklonda made coffee, Zelda made pancakes, Ragh made bacon, and Gorgug cut up some fruit,” Fig tells him.

“Ah very well, I guess I could stop by for something other than yogurt”.

“We even have hot chocolate if you want,” Gorgug adds happily.

“That sounds nice I’ll take a cup of some hot chocolate,” he says strangely saying hot chocolate like it’s a foreign drink.

He grabs a plate stacking on a pancake, a slice of pancake, and some fruit while Gorgug goes to make him a cup of cocoa. 

“So gang any plans for today,” Sklonda prompts still nursing a cup of coffee.

“Well the girls wanted to have a day out to themselves and go shopping for some summer clothes,” Tracker answers sipping away at her own cup of coffee leaning against Kristen.

“Awesome sounds what about you boys any ideas,” Sklonda questions.

“Me and Gorgug are going out to see Gorgug’s birth dad, Gorbag, and his band play. But before then we might go out and throw the football around the park,” Ragh adds casually but there a slight blush suggesting that it affected him more than he was showing.

“I don’t really have any plans today,” I mention feeling a little left out.

“Me either want to hang out,” Riz suggests.

I think it over. It be fun to hang out with him, it always is, but if it’s just me and him it might bring something out that I don’t want to. Looking at him breaks my resolve not wanting him to think I don’t like him. “Sure want to do anything specific,” he asks. “I know there is some shops on the boardwalk that’s by the beach, and the weather is good today.”

“Ooh I don’t mean to say I’m tagging along but after this chaotic summer I wouldn’t mind a beach trip,” Sklonda replies a little self conscious about being  _ that _ mom.

“Mmm maybe if i’m not overstepping I’d like to attend and perhaps if you want you could invite the other parents and such,” Gilear suggests having no shame about being  _ that _ dad.

“I guess Mama would enjoy a day out with others I’ll ask, and it’s fine if you tag along it’s just a casual day,” I say trying to comfort Skolanda.

“Sounds like a fun day y’all after breakfast lets start getting ready,” Sklonda says bringing out her inner mom. 

I text my mom about coming and she replies that she’ll come over to the apartments. 

\---

**Adaine POV**

The girls get ready, dressing in day clothes changing out of our pj’s. We all pile into Tracker’s car that she borrowed from Jawbone. Tracker drives, Kristen is riding shotgun, me Zelda and Fig share the back making small talk. All of a sudden from Tracker’s playlist, Don’t Stop me Now plays lulling all conversation. No matter what childhood you had if Queen comes on you sing, however badly, along even I know that.

“DON’T STOP ME NOOOOW!! CAUSE I’M HAVING A GOOD TIME, HAVING A GOOD TIMME,” we all sing horrendously and loudly but none of us care having fun. After much bad singing later we arrive at the mall. Despite the good mood I take a deep breath preparing myself for the crowds that will undoubtedly be inside.

“Hey if you need a break don’t hesitate to tell us,” Fig whispers seeing my nervousness from a mile away.

I smile back at her a fuzzy feeling settling in my stomach. We make it inside and instantly my nerves pick up. Out of instinct I reach for Figs hand. She looks down and then back at me locking our hands together with a smile and a playful wink. I count my breathing and lull my nerves by listening to Zelda ramble on about going swimsuit shopping. And without realizing it that’s where we end up. 

“How bout we go in this shop. It has all kinds of swim clothes like bathing suits, sandals, sunglasses, and all that good stuff.” Zelda suggests.

It was strange having not gone shopping for myself that often only once in my life. I glance over at Kristen who makes eye contact with me. She also has that unsure look on her face probably from her parents not taking her out for clothes at shops like normal parents. I give her a small smile one that she returns, and i can tell that it makes us both feel a little less lost. At first Zelda and Fig are joking around, showing us skimpy swimsuits that look more like strings and pretend that they want to buy them. It lightens both me and Kristen’s mood making us feel less panicked. I look around trying to actually find something that will be both cute and more than a piece of string. I end up finding three swimsuits, a floppy sun hat, and a pair of white strappy sandals. After we thoroughly search the store, we look at a few others. We look at less swim clothes, and more summer outfits. The last store has boosted both of me and Kristen’s confidence, and now we’re genuinely having fun. By the time we make our way over to the food court my haul consists of a dark blue silk camisole, a mint green muscle tee, a pair of forest green high waisted shorts, a white halter top, a black and white striped button up, and a few pairs of jean shorts. All of us are dead on our feet, having fun, but tired from going store to store. We all get greasy pizza and soda. The normalcy of it makes us feel like average teenagers, and after the summer we had it’s a nice feeling. 

“Wait so you guys had a ‘talk’ and now all three of you guys are dating. I thought Ragh was gay how does that work,” Kristen says gossiping with Zelda.

She smirks and answers gleefully, “Well the way it works is me and Ragh at dating platonically, we’re best friends anyways, he’s dating Gorgug romantically, and I’m also dating Gorgug romantically. Although if Gorgug had less self control we would have done a little more than just talk last night”.

“No way, so have you and Gorgug already done it,” Fig exclaims in disbelief.

“My family and therefore I worship the god of wine and ecstasy, I have trouble contain myself when he rages, of course we have,” she says smugly.

All of us are open mouthed in surprise shocked at what we heard. 

“Wow you really corrupted our innocent little half orc, good job,” I tease, a giggle slipping out.

“Innocent I have seen that guy in a rage, I bet it didn’t take much corrupting,” Tracker accuses playfully.

We all dissolve into a fit of laughter.

\---

**Riz POV**

“Hey so since we’re going to the beach do you have any swim trunks cause your right leg won’t be able to fit into mine,” I joke.

“Why would I have packed trunks we had no plans prior to this morning to go swimming. No I asked the hangman to go to my mom and bring me a pair,” he explains like he’s talking to a child, even though what he just said was ridiculous.

I mean not everyone has a sentient motorcycle that they can communicate with. I roll my eyes and bump my shoulder into his. I can tell he is deep in thought because he doesn’t complain about it.

“You okay,” I ask worriedly.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry bout what I said last night. It made me sound like I don’t approve of Ragh being gay, but I one hundred percent do. I mean I’m a little bit gay well I’m pan. I was drunk and maybe just a bit jealous that he was out and had two people who cared about him,” he rambles, his cheeks a splotchy red from embarrassment.

“That’s a lot to unbox,”I confess, “but to start thanks for coming out to me I will also come out and say I’m gay. Secondly thanks for explaining to me why you did what you did, but I already forgave you last night when you apologized to the trio”.

“Oh..”

“Yeaahh..”

While the heart to heart was probably needed it has now developed into awkward silence, both of us clamming up from the overload of emotions.

“Now it’s awkward let’s just have fun today okay no more gross emotions,” I say trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah that sounds nice no more gross emotions”.

In the distance we can hear the nonsensical growl of a familiar motorcycle.

“Ah the hangman has arrived,” Fabian joyously cries.

\---

**Fabian POV**

After all of the adults meet us at Riz’s place we make our way to the boardwalk. I try not to seem to distracted, but my attention is elsewhere. From how much I revealed to Riz, to telling him I’m pan, to him telling me he’s gay, and right now how good he looks in his black trunks and white muscle tee. Basically Riz is rerouting my train of thoughts.

“Wanna walk and check out the shops a bit before going swimming. I’m kind of in the mood for ice cream,” Riz asks.

Not being able to say no to him I agree easily. So while the adults find a spot by the beach, me and Riz walk side by side checking out shops. Although we are not actively looking for ice cream we are keeping an eye out. He’s so close that if I just scooched my hand a little closer I could be holding his. I should find it weird how badly I want to.

Even though I’m having an existential crisis we still make easy conversation.

“Look, an ice cream stand,” he shouts so suddenly it startles me.

“Well lets go check it out”.

“Hello, what can I get y’all today”.

The person manning the cart looks to be half pixie. Short for a human and oddly a bit sparkly.

“Can I half a waffle cone with two scoops of chocolate,”Riz orders.

“I’ll have a waffle cone with two scoops of mint chocolate chip, and how much will both of those be,” I ask pulling out my wallet.

“Thanks, and I only agreed because I know you would never win the argument of who pays,” Riz declares.

“Two gold pieces”. The girl takes the money and starts scooping out our ice cream. “Here you go good sirs have a good date”.

“What-”

“We’re...not-”

We both start nervously try to explain how ,disappointedly, non-existent romantic relationship.

“We are just friends,”Riz announces finally.

Her smile drops and she tries to take back what she said.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean- you guys just...sorry for assuming”

Still shocked I say nothing but Riz laughs it off attempting to make her feel better. After the whole debacle we find a nice picnic table under an umbrella. He sits across from me licking the ice cream that’s already started melting off the sides. Not wanting any awkward silence I say the first thing that comes to mind.

“Can’t believe she had the nerve to think we were a couple,” I snark absently eating my ice cream.

“What is that supposed to mean,”he questions with a little bit of hurt leaking into his voice.

“Huh? No I mean just well you know your you I’m me,” I say trying to explain how different we look together, an unlikely couple.

“Oh I see, because your so cool and amazing while I’m just boring - no sorry worse just not good enough for someone like you to be interested in,” he spats out now sounding both hurt and mad.

“Nonono, that’s not what I meant. I promise it’s just we seem like opposites and not in a bad way. I mean your so tiny and happy. I’m bigger and generally make an ass of myself way worse at being friendly,” I’m panicking how did I fuck up so quickly.

He huffs looking distrustfully up at me.

“I don’t even want ice cream anymore just give me space. Maybe you can find someone better looking to match with,” he mumbles tossing his cone in the trash nimbling walking away blending into the crowd.

SHIT. I can’t find him. He’s truly disappeared. Despite that I still attempt to move through the crowd in effort to find him. After half an hour of looking I see him on a cliff that overlooks the beach.

“Hey,” I cautiously announce my presence.

He whips his head towards me narrowing his eyes in distance and wrapping his arms around his legs.

“Look I didn’t mean to make you feel unattractive,” I console, quite badly apparently seeing as he looks just as miserable as before.

“You don’t need to try. Just standing next to you or anyone of my friends make me feel inadequate. I know I have nothing special. I’m not smart like Adaine, tough like Fig, caring like Kristen, super strong like Gorgug, or as cool as you. And I don’t have the looks to make up for it”.

FUck I fucked up. How could he think like that. What do I do.

“I’m not good with words like you. There is so many things that you have to offer. You feel so strongly, you’re compassionate, done some rad as hell things, you can figure out the most difficult of puzzles because you’re smart as hell, you can get into anywhere, and you are attractive. You may not be tall and overly muscly, but you are lithe and pull it off so good. I’m not saying this just because I’m your friend I actually mean this”.

“Then why were you so offended when the girl said we were together”.

“Because...because… fuck it”.

I grab the back of his head and smash my lips against his. At first I thought I fucked up considering he didn’t respond staying rigid. When I start to pull back he moves forward following my movement. Because of how low down he is he has to crane his neck to meet me. Deciding to help him out I pull him on my lap making him slightly taller than me. He surprises me and grinds down softly trying to find his rhythm. I move from his lips to his jaw down to explore his neck. My hands went from his waist up his shirt mapping out new territory.

“Mmm Fabi-an,ahh ah,” he moans out firmly grinding down applying more pressure and finesse than from before.

Not wanting to finish early on some random cliff in public I flip our position. Riz is on his back legs wrapped around my waist, and I’m over him using my body to shield him from the world. 

“I don’t want to cum in our pants and prove the stereotypes as horny teenagers. And I definitely don’t want this to be a one time thing. I want to woo you make it a good time, take my time, and do it on a comfy bed with plenty of prep,” I pant out out of breath.

“You sure know how to sweet talk someone that’s for sure, and yes I don’t want this to be a one time thing. So Fabian Seacaster, be my boyfriend.”

Shocked it takes me a second to answer him, “Yes, yes I would very much like that. Now let's make our way down to the beach before our parents think we got into some kind of trouble”.

The laugh he gives is one I could listen to everyday.


End file.
